I Won't say I'm In love
by PJO-HoO4ever
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF HADES IF YOU READ THIS FIC) This is the part in HOH with Jason, Cupid, and Nico. Accept Nico doesn't exactly say he likes Percy like he did in the book... One shot! I guess it's Percico though Percy isn't there. boyxboy don't like, don't read.


**A/N Sorry for not posting in a long time, I was kinda to busy and lazy to write. But then THIS was born. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nico's POV**

This couldn't be happening. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be Cupid and not some other stupid god. Well, there was no turning back, not after all they've been through just to get stopped because stupid him couldn't say he loved Percy Jackson. He didn't want to say it. No, he _really_ didn't want to say it. So he wouldn't. He would sing his feelings out with Jason and stupid Cupid to watch him do it and make a fool out of himself. But who cares, what else has he got to lose?

He turned to where he thought Cupid was, sucked in a breath, then began to sing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that"

Jason gave him an odd look before Cupid snapped his finger and Hazel, Reyna, and Piper appeared, all were wearing fancy dresses, accept they all looked like they were statues. He looked over at Jason and saw that he looked the same. Cupid appeared and looked exactly the same as the others. Nico looked down and saw that he had on a purple Romanish dress on. They all looked confused and completely unaware of what was happening. Cupid snapped his fingers again, and they all started singing accept Nico, including Cupid though.

"Who do you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden"

They looked like they were being forced to sing by Cupid. Anger boiled up in Nico's chest. First the guy wants him to confess his love and now THIS. The 5 started dancing around Nico while singing,

"Honey, we can see right through you  
Boy, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of"

No way was he confessing his love! Cupid was going to have to try harder if he really wanted Nico to say who it was. He started walking past them with his head held up high, and started to sing once again.

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"

The others followed, then made a circle around him so he couldn't escape them.

"You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh"

They forced the word out with a smug expression on each of their faces. He knew they were being forced to do all these things, but he couldn't but feel a little betrayed by them.

"It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love"

He sung lightly but put great meaning into his words. Hazel, Reyna, and Piper looked almost like themselves again, but they were still all silver and looked like statues. They had sympathetic looks on their faces from already knowing just a little, but not the whole thing.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh"

He sung while putting his left hand over his heart, and the other one on top of it, then shook as if he were crying, while still having his hands over his chest. It felt good singing about his feelings like this. It didn't mean he was going to tell Cupid though.

"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling"

"Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad"

There was no way he was saying it. Not now. Not here. Not at all.

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no".

He stormed off, looking at the ground angrily. Why couldn't Cupid just leave him alone?

"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"

No, he couldn't be in love. Could he? No. There was no way he was in love with HIM.

"This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love"

He was NOT going to give up this easily. Or was he? No. He was not going to tell them.

"You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love"

They all sang while spinning around him. He ignored them and kept walking, though he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up without telling Cupid.

"You're way off base  
I won't say it no  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"

They followed after him, Cupid in the lead. He looked behind himself, at Cupid and glared.

"Boy, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love"

When Hazel sang that line with the others she walked up to Nico and put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. She pecked his cheek before he got out of her grasp and sat on a stone bench, picking a rose off the ground well doing so.

"Ooh At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love"

He sang the last part with so much emotion that even Cupid gave him a sympathetic look, and said, "Well done Nico di Angelo," He snapped his fingers and everything changed back to normal with just the 3 of them with their normal clothes on. "Now all you have to do is say it." Nico couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just sang a sung about his freaking feelings for someone, and now he needs to say who that someone is!? Cupid had some _real_ issues if he was making him do that. But he knew what he had to do. If he wanted Jason and him to get the scepter and come out of here alive he needed to do it. "I had a crush on Percy," He spat. "That's the truth. That's the big secret." He glared at Cupid. "Happy now?" For the first time Cupid's gaze seemed sympathetic. "Oh, I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy." His voice sounded smaller, much more human. "Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But al least you've _faced _it now. That's the only way to conquer me." Cupid dissolved into the wind. On the ground where he'd stood lay an ivory staff 3 feet long, topped with a dark globe of polished marble about the size of a baseball, nestled on the backs of three gold Roman eagles. The scepter of Diocletian. "That was _really_ weird," Jason said. "But I won't tell anyone." He added in so Nico wouldn't kill him. "If you ever did," Nico said. "I would push you into Tartarus. So I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jason gave him a comforting look and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay little buddy, I won't tell anyone." Nico glared at him, but let the hand stay on his shoulder a little longer. After a while had passed, he picked up the scepter, and said, "We better get going the others will be wondering where we went." "I reckin Piper and Hazel didn't were to startled to tell anyone, so you're right."And with that they shadow traveled off into the shadows.

**A/N Hoped you guys liked it! It took a lot of hard work but I've been planning on doing this in a long time since there aren't any other fanfictions of this. Btw the song is from the disney movie 'Hercules' If you haven't watched it I suggest you do! Oh, and plz review/comment if you want more like this.**


End file.
